


The String of Faith

by cheomcheol



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Multi, Smut, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheomcheol/pseuds/cheomcheol
Summary: Minghao is a foreign fashion design student at ESMOD and Junhui who’s also a foreigner who moved into Seoul and works as a barista in a cafe.Things aren’t always coincidence sometimes it’s inevitable.What does the past, present and future hold?





	The String of Faith

One person who holds the key to the past...

That person also carries out the future that the present holds...

One who only admires the present and always looks forward on what the future holds...

Everyday trying to run away from the past that he doesn’t know...

Two people whose lives are intertwined by a white string of fate...

What will the past, present, and future holds for them...

Could they find love, peace, comfort or it will only cause heartbreak and hatred...

**Author's Note:**

> Will continue this...


End file.
